


I feel so good

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to feel that good that you feel nothing at all? Hutch POV, missing scene for "Starsky vs. Hutch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel so good

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #18 'numb', missing scene for "Starsky vs. Hutch", inspired by a song from Rob Zombie

**I feel so good...**

by Belladonna

 

Is it possible to feel that good, you feel nothing at all? That everything feels completely numb?

 

I'd never thought that possible but tonight I'm beginning to understand that there's a little truth in that sentiment after all.

 

I knew Starsky loves her, told me so himself earlier. What am I doing here then?

 

Maybe it's because I love him so much, this is the only way for me to be close to him. Closer than otherwise possible for he doesn't love me the way I love him.

Still, as I'm pounding into her, I feel nothing.

 

Not even guilt.


End file.
